Bouh!
by Bulbizarre
Summary: Une one shot spécial Halloween!première fic, One shot.


Auteur : Bulbizarre

Titre :Bouh !

Résumé : Le soir d'Halloween, l'équipe de Mustang organise une fête, le clou de la soirée étant une épreuve de courage...

Note: Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien ! Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Je l'ai écrite pour mon amie bAlalaikach.

Je commence sans plus attendre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce soir là, les conditions météorologiques étaient des plus favorables à l'activité qui se préparait. En effet, le ciel était dégagé et, fait exceptionnel, il faisait encore bon en cette fin d'octobre. 

Les militaires semblaient joyeux et légèrement pressés de finir cette journée. En effet, cette période de l'année était relativement calme et les militaires en avaient profité pour organiser une petite fête d'Halloween. L'évènement phare de la soirée serait une épreuve de courage adaptée aux militaires, histoire de les distraire et de leur faire momentanément oublier la dureté de leur travail.

Un jeune Alchimiste, Obligé de rendre un rapport à son supérieur, pestait intérieurement et ne comprenais pas la réaction des soldats. Edward n'était pas au courant pour la petite fête et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur car il ne comprenait pas de quoi lui parlaient les combattants.Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans le bureau du colonel, celui-ci lui expliqua la cause de l'agitation des militaires. Le jeune homme fut surpris, il trouvait cette idée puérile et souhaitait partir le plus vite possible. Mais l'officier voulait s'amuser à le tourner en bourrique pendant la soirée et commença à le provoquer...

La nuit était enfin tombée, Les officiers se préparaient à endosser leurs rôles. Effectivement, la condition donnée pour qu'ils puissent organiser cette fête était de se déguiser afin d'effrayer les participants. Le colonel s'était déguisé en ce qui, selon lui, collait le mieux à son personnage : Un grand vampire charismatique. Il portait une longue cape noire, donnant l'impression de flotter à cause du vent. En dessous on pouvait apercevoir une vieille chemise noire tachée de faux sang acheté dans un magasin de farces et attrapes pour l'occasion. Il portait de fausses canines qui étaient très réalistes et qui avaient elles aussi eu affaire au produit rouge. Il revêtait enfin un pantalon noir assez vieux et déchiqueté vers le bas. Il s'était fait farder le visage et avait un teint cadavérique. Les ombres noires posées à des endroits stratégiques de son visage ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression. Il alla sans se faire voir rejoindre Havoc et Breda qui participaient comme lui à ce jeu dans l'entrepôt qui leur avait été prêté. Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait été chargée de la décoration et même si personne ne s'attendait à cela elle avait beaucoup aimé et s'était investie à fond dans ce projet.

L'entrepôt avait été transformé, tant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. L'extérieur faisait penser à la façade d'une vieille maison, du lierre grimpait le long des murs repeints en trompe l'oeil. On croyait voir des murs de briques rouges munis de maintes failles et fissures en tout genre et l'on aurait pu croire que l'entrepôt était là depuis au moins deux siècles.

L'intérieur était comme la façade, comme une vieille maison à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Des meubles XIVème siècle étaient recouverts de poussière et de toile d'araignée. On aurait dit un manoir bourgeois, abandonné dans des circonstances étranges, les occupants laissant tout derrière eux... Il y avait des chandeliers qui éclairaient la pièce faiblement, donnant une ambiance inquiétante au lieu.

L'extérieur de l'entrepôt, situé sur l'ancien terrain d'exécution, avait lui aussi été aménagé. Une palissade de bois vermoulu entourait un jardin qui paraissait abandonné depuis trop longtemps et où la nature avait repris ses droits, étalant une forêt dense et ténébreuse...

Le lieutenant avait réussi à faire déplacer plusieurs vieux arbres destinés à être abattus de la forêt voisine à l'emplacement prévu. Les arbres étaient donc déjà grands et les herbes folles qui poussaient habituellement sur le lieu faisait penser à une vieille forêt millénaire.Tout le décor était donc savamment étudié pour être mystérieux et angoissant.

Les participants commençaient à arriver, s'arrêtant au buffet placé non loin de l'entrepôt. Quelques personnes plus enhardie que les autres décidèrent de tenter leur chance dans l'épreuve de courage. Elle avait la réputation d'être vraiment effrayante, même pour des militaires, même si personne n'y avait mis les pieds.

Certains ressortirent livides, d'autres avaient l'air en meilleur formes, certains riaient carrément.

C'est après qu'une demie heure se soit écoulée qu'arriva Edward. En effet le colonel l'avait mis au défi de lui faire peur. Edward savait que celui-ci aurait un rôle dans l'espèce de maison hantée, aussi se dirigea il d'un pas décidé vers celle-ci, résolu de quitter au plus vite cette fête pour repartir à la recherche de la pierre.Les militaires le regardèrent entrer, ricanant devant ce petit gars qui se croyait fort. Certains pariaient sur le temps qu'il passerait dans l'entrepôt, d'autres lui souhaitait un bon courage.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas vraiment surpris par la teneur de la décoration, il s'y attendait. Il commença à faire le tour de la maison et tomba sur un vieux parchemin tâché semblait il de sang. Il était écrit dessus dans une écriture gothique travaillée la teneur de l'épreuve. Il devait traverser la maison, aller au fond du jardin chercher un ossement(qu'il devinait faux bien entendu) et revenir le déposer dans un coffre de la maison pour « permettre à l'âme des propriétaires de reposer en paix ».Il commença donc sans plus attendre la « quête », non sans l'accompagner d'un gros soupir.

De son côté, le colonel mustang commençait à avoir un peu peur. Il était mal à l'aise de rester aussi longtemps dans ce lieu qui paraissait tellement réaliste... Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était qu'un décor, une petite boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac et refusait d'en partir. Il entendit le soupir d'Edward et se lança à sa recherche, espérant lui faire peur et rire un peu. Il avança donc prudemment et tourna à un coin...

Edward marchait rapidement, la peur commençant à le prendre lui aussi. Il n'était pas habitué à cette ambiance et était sans son frère pour une fois. Il tourna dans la direction du jardin, lorsque soudain...

Un terrible hurlement parvint aux oreilles des militaires restés dehors. Certains pensaient avoir entendu Edward, d'autres Mustang.

Dans l'entrepôt, les deux protagonistes s'étaient rentrés dedans et avaient fuis héroïquement. Edward s'était donc éloigné du jardin et le colonel s'en était rapproché. Ils continuèrent tout deux de marcher, cherchant à atteindreleurs buts l'un comme l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau, mais alors que le colonel allait se jeter sur Edward pour lui faire peur, il y eut un bruit pour le moins étrange auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Son côté professionnel repris le dessus et il décida de parler de cet incident à Edward. Ils firent doncroute ensemble, décidant de trouver la source du bruit. D'un seul coup surgit devant eux Havoc déguisé en Garou, ce qui eut pour effet de les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre en hurlant et tremblant. Ils se séparèrent dès qu'ils eurent compris la situation, gênés de la situation et honteux de s'être laissé aller à leur peur. Havoc s'esclaffait, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait ces deux la enlacés et tremblant. Ils quittèrent l'endroit, Edward ayant pu finir sa quête, tout en se questionnant sur leurs comportements. Le colonel leva les yeux et étrangement cru apercevoir un visage familier. Il n'en tint pas compte et quitta la pièce avec les deux autres. Il avait fait sa demie heure, c'était à Havoc d'effrayer les soldats, Le colonel ayant le droit de se reposer une heure avant d'y retourner.

À la fin de la soirée tout le monde s'était bien amusé, y compris une certaine personne qui regardait par la fenêtre de l'entrepôt les soldats rentrer chez eux. L'ombre décida de faire une dernière petite blague d'Halloween à deux alchimistes qu'il aimait bien et qui étaient encore là.Il s'approcha d'Edward et de Roy et les effleura, accompagnant ce geste d'un petit « bouh !» sonore effrayant.Les deux personnes sursautèrent et s'accusèrent l'un l'autre, énervés de la mauvaise blague faite par l'autre.  
Maes était fier du quiproquo et rit silencieusement avant de repartir veiller sur sa fille.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu! Ce petit One shot sur Halloween était très amusant à écrire! DItes moi ce que vous ne pensez, vtre avis, positif ou négatif m'interesse! 


End file.
